


Terrible Decision

by readinggirl1989



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the terrible Jo decision was just a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Decision

**Author's Note:**

> BTR does not belong to me, etc...

Kendall bolted upright, a cold sweat pouring out of him. “You 'k Ken?” a sleepy voice asked next to him. Kendall laid back down cuddling Logan close and kissing his shoulder, “It was a nightmare. Jo came back from New Zealand just as I asked Lucy out. They demanded that I choose between them and whoever I didn't pick was going to leave the Palm Woods forever. I woke up right after I chose Jo. It was terrible!”

Logan petted the hand resting on his stomach, “Of course it was terrible, you chose Jo. If you're going to leave me for anyone then Lucy is much cooler.”

“You are so bad Logie.” Kendall exclaimed, giving him alight swat on the stomach, “I love you, you know.” he whispered after a moment.

Logan smiled sleepily, “I know. I love you too. Now go back to sleep. You'll have sweeter dreams now. Promise.”

Smiling, Kendall kissed his shoulder again. Settling down for a better night's sleep, Kendall dreamed only of Logan.

The End


End file.
